Do You Want a Sister?
by fallingleaves17
Summary: Tyson has gotten the sudden interest in horror. Because of his non stop horrific nonsense, Team BBA Revolution calls a meeting to make Tyson stop his mouth. What is Kai's plan and what role does Team Justice Five play in it? Has the story of Ibitsu in it but it is not a crossover. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Need a Sister?

**Yo minna! Again back with a humor fanfic. I was inspired to write this by a manga Ibitsu. You should check it out too, it's creepy and scary. By the way, this one is not a one-shot.**

 **I'm writing the names of the characters they had in the english dubbed version.**

 **Enough of author's notes! Now enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and Ibitsu.**

 **Do You Want A Sister?**

 **Chapter 1: Need a Sister?**

Tyson had suddenly gotten a lot into the horror genre. It scared him so much that he couldn't even go to the toilet alone or sleep alone at night. Even though he liked it. He always said that in order to overcome his fear, he needed to love ghosts.

Everyone else had to keep a pair of earplugs and headphones with them when Tyson started talking. The ones who didn't had them at that moment ran in the opposite direction whenever they saw Tyson.

Tyson bragged and praised the ghosts and the horror genre too much and ate half of the brains of the listeners. Even the members of BBA Revolution and others were getting afraid of horror and ghosts.

Hiro had to turn the lights on before going to sleep. Gramps, Daichi and Hilary rarely had any good sleep because of the chain of nightmares. Kenny hardly slept. Max ate about ten kilograms of sugar and mayonnaise each night when he was afraid but still would not get hyped up. Rei kept cooking all night to avoid sleeping with all the lights on in his apartment until he finished all the cooking ingredients. Even Kai was forced to keep himself awake all night by learning language with the help of Dranzer.

Everyone was tired. Tyson and his lectures were getting too much horrific for them. So, BBA Revolution arranged a team meeting without Tyson to make him stop his nonsense. Everyone including Max, Hilary, Daichi, Rei, Kenny, Kai and Hiro were present at the meeting.

Once everyone had arrived, Hiro said, "You all know the purpose of this meeting, right?"

He waited for everyone else to nod and then continued, "We are here to make a plan so that we could shut Tyson up."

"Does anyone has an idea of doing it?" Hilary asked.

"Yes, it's hard to make one." Kenny added. Everyone in the room sighed. After a moment of silence, Daichi said, "Why don't we scare the hell out of Tyson? That would shut him up."

"Yeah, but how?" Rei asked.

"By pussing him into a ghostly situation that is bound to scare him...?" Max said, making up an idea.

"Like?" Hilary asked.

"Making him feel that his life is in danger...?" Kenny added, starting to get an idea.

"Sounds like a plan." Daichi said.

"But how do we do it?" Hiro asked, "It's not that easy."

Kai was standing and taking in all the options that were available at that moment. He considered taking advice from Dranzer since she was comfortably clever. He closed his eyes and dived into his consciousness and soon a voice spoke up in his mind.

 ** _'What's it this time, Shonen?'_**

It was Dranzer. He was successful in connecting to her. Then the business.

 _'Sorry, I didn't know that you were sleeping.'_

 ** _'Hn. You don't let me sleep at night, so forget it. But what do you want? Don't tell me it's Sanskrit this time.'_**

 _'No, a revenge on Tyson. Need an idea.'_

Dranzer sighed.

 _' **It's too simple. Use your brains, aho.'**_

 _'But you are inside my brain right now.'_

Kai herd Dranzer sigh again.

 ** _'Now I regret being born telepathic.'_**

 _'Enough of talking. Just give an idea.'_

Dranzer sighed and yawned.

 ** _'Okay, just scare him.'_**

 _'And how?'_

 ** _'Darn you human idiots! Use your brain, Shonen!'_**

 _'You are inside my brain right now.'_

Again Dranzer sighed in annoyance.

 ** _'Advice him to read or watch a horror whatever, then put the plot into action.'_**

 _'Seems harder than said.'_

 ** _'Aho! For the third time, use your brain!'_**

 _'And for the third time, you are inside my brain right now!'_

Kai herd Dranzer sigh with tripled annoyance.

 ** _'Look Shonen, I'm gonna die if I don't get any sleep. Figure the rest out yourself.'_**

By saying that, Dranzer left. Kai was again in deep thought figuring out a plan. Dranzer left him with a good hint, he didn't want it to go to waste. After thinking deeply for a few moments, he reached a conclusion.

"I have an idea." Kai said. Everyone looked at him with surprised eyes.

"What is it?" Hilary asked.

"Tell us!" Max exclaimed. Kai looked around the room to make sure that Tyson was not anywhere near. Once confirmed, he started.

"Well, it's..."

 **After some time**

"Wow. That's a really good plan." Hilary said.

"Yeah, never knew that you can come up with something so smart." Daichi said.

"As expected. You are brilliant!" Max said the complete opposite of Daichi. Rei smiled. Kai looked at Hiro. He nodded.

"Okay then. I'll contact Ming Ming and the others." Hiro said.

 **At night**

"Please Grampa." Daichi pleaded to Grampa after telling him their plan to scare Tyson. Hiro was there to make sure that Grampa agreed to work with them.

Grampa nodded, "Alright, you chumps. You are allowed to do it, but you must clean the mess after the work is over" By saying that, he left the room. Daichi was too happy to hear that Grampa had agreed to their plan.

 **The next day**

Tyson was walking peacefully through the streets in the morning, since he didn't get a good sleep. He suddenly encountered Max. He was walking fast.

"Hey Maxie! What happened?" Tyson asked, worried.

"Ah Tyson!" Max exclaimed, "Thank God I found you!"

Max hurriedly came over to Tyson, his face showed a bit of relief after seeing him.

"Maxie, what happened?" Tyson asked, "You behave like you've seen a ghost."

Max looked around him and confirmed that no one was around there, "Do you know the manga of Ibitsu?"

"Huh? Ibitsu? Oh that seinen manga. What about it?" Tyson asked.

"Rei had seen Remina Kanbe the last night." Max said. Tyson gulped.

"And then...?"

"Remina Kanbe asked Rei that question. She asked if he had a little sister or not."

"What did Rei do?"

"He ran straight towards his apartment before she could finish." Max finished, "Be careful. She sits near the same dumping ground where you throw your garbage."

Tyson imagined Rei running away from a psycho. He gulped. "How do you know that?"

"Because we were together when we saw her." Max replied, "She asked the both of us but we ran away. Well then, bye."

That being said, Max walked past Tyson. Tyson thought for a moment. The place where he dumps the garbage was in front of his house. But what were they doing in front of his house at midnight? They both had a place to dump their garbage near their house. Then Tyson remembered that those places were not in the condition for dumping for that moment and the neighbour blocks were dumping their garbage there. Without giving it another thought, Tyson walked away.

 **In the evening**

Daichi started an argument with Tyson, according to the plan. Kai told him how to respond to everything Tyson said and to not lose his head. The argument continued to the point of making Tyson say that a younger sister, whether it be a biological or adopted or something else, was much better that him. So it happened

 **An hour later**

Hiro returned early that day. He wasn't feeling much well so he went to bed straight after having dinner. After having to go through the planned argument with Tyson, Daichi too was not feeling well. But his plan was still in action, he secretly poured oil on the floor and had Grampa slip and gain a sprain on his ankle. So Tyson was the only one who could go and throw out the garbage.

Suddenly, Max phoned him.

"Maxie, what's up?" Tyson picked the phone up.

 _"Tyson, I came near your house to check if that lolita girl was still there,"_

"And?"

 _"It was sitting there. So don't go out no matter what,"_ andMax ended the call. Tyson was starting to get afraid, so he asked Grampa if he could throw the garbage the next morning.

"No, Tyson."

"But please Gramps." Tyson pleaded.

"No means no." Grampa said.

"Don't you care if your younger grandson is killed by a lolita?" Tyson asked.

"That is nothing but a joke. There is no way Re-a lolita girl would do that." Grampa stated. Tyson looked dissatisfied.

"Fine then. You would also get killed by her!"

"Hah. There's no way Remina- the lolita girl could kill me!"

Tyson finally gave up persuading his grandfather. With a sigh and a quick prayer to the God, he took out the garbage and made his way towards the dumping place.

He saw her. He saw Remina Kanbe sitting beside the garbage. Tyson froze in his place. How would he pass her?

Remina suddenly spoke up.

"Hey... do you want a sister?"

Tyson was sure. It was _her._ Remina had asked him the question that was responsible for Kazuki to get killed. His mind was so confused that he forgot to not answer the question.

"I... don't need one," he answered and quickly covered his mouth, regretting what he had said. Remina stared at him.

"I'm in a good mood today and I'm giving you a second chance, so you might consider changing your answer." Remina said.

Tyson just ran past her, but out of fear, he said, "I need one!"

He somehow escaped her, but he had yet to compensate for putting Kai's plan with Dranzer's hint into action.

 **OWARI** **(Chapter 1)**

 **Hah! A long chapter. I hope you liked this one. Anyway, if you have read Ibitsu, then you may like it. I'm trying my best to write this one.**

 **Ja ne! Please RR!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts and Conclusion

**Konnichiwa minna! Back with the second chapter. I hope that you like this one too. Sorry for updating the chapter after soo long.**

 **And thank you _Droplets of Blue Rain_ for your review. That encouraged me to write this chapter more than you can think. Now, enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and Ibitsu**

 **Do You Want A Sister?**

 **Chapter 2:** **Ghosts and Conclusion**

Tyson ran back to his house and shut the door behind him. His breathing became heavy. Somehow he was able to calm himself down and then he looked around him to confirm that Remina wasn't there.

 **At the same time**

Rei was standing on a seventh floored balcony, his eyes fixed on a pair of binocular, with Hilary by his side on a building nearby Tyson's house.

"So, what happened?" Hilary asked. Rei stayed quiet for a moment. Then he removed the binoculars from his eyes and nodded.

"First step, success." he said. Hilary smiled.

"Kai sure knows Tyson." she said and Rei nodded, "Now we have to inform them."

Hilary took her phone out and texted Hiro. The message was sent soon. She hoped that Hiro would read it.

 **With Tyson**

Tyson slowly entered the corridor, staying alert for Remina. He entered the kitchen and looked around. He turned the lights on and was totally shocked. Remina was standing there, beside the table with a devilish smirk on her face. Tyson was again frozen in his place. Then she asked him those words that could kill him again.

"Do you want a sister?"

By that point, Tyson was about to cry and pass out of fear. But he stood still. When Remina started walking towards him, he was about to pee in his pants. He couldn't hold it anymore.

"Somebody please save me!" Tyson cried as he ran. He crossed several rooms with full speed and stopped to look around and see if Remina was there or not. There was no sign of Remina there. Tyson sighed in relief and was about to look in front, when suddenly a hand came from his back and touched the back of his neck. Tyson froze again and turned his head to look at the source of the hand.

"Why arn't you confronting me at all, Tyson-ni? I know that you said that you need one."

By then, Tyson was as good as dead. Even he didn't remember saying that, but he did say so. Was he finally going to have a 'twisted death'? He passed out of fear.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Tyson passed out, Remina finally threw her act. She could see Hiro and Daichi coming out from the nearest room.

"That was marvellous, Ming Ming." Hiro said.

Ming Ming looked at them and sighed. "I had to. After wearing these fair coloured full-length gloves and full-length socks, this heavy lolita dress, this awfully long wig and carrying this umbrella, I wouldn't want my efforts to go to waste. Plus I had to sit near the garbage."

Daichi laughed. "Yeah, you nagged a lot about that. But you really did well, even if your role is as dumb as an empty can."

"Not to mention the acting." Kenny said. He had Max with him. Ming Ming smiled at them.

"Step two, successful." Max confirmed, "Now what about Tyson?"

"He'd be out for almost two hours now. Don't worry." Hiro said. They nodded. Suddenly, Kai appeared out of nowhere with Brooklyn. Ming Ming smiled at Brooklyn. "Hey Brooklyn."

"Wow, so you actually managed to convince Brooklyn to this." Max exclaimed and Brooklyn smiled as an answer.

"This plan seems fun, plus Garland and Mystel agreed to it as well." Brooklyn reasoned, "By the way Ming Ming, you were just like the real Remina Kanbe."

Ming Ming's smile widened because of the complements. Another door opened, revealing Grampa. He looked at the small crowd and then at Tyson.

"What happened?" he asked. Everyone sheepishly looked at Grampa.

"Uh, Tyson just passed out?" Daichi said, not sure how he should express it in the proper way.

"I see." Grampa looked at Ming Ming. "So you're the lolita girl called Remina."

Ming Ming nodded. Grampa smiled and walked away after telling them that they should not break any place within the house.

Kenny turned his attention to the crowd then. "So, what role do Myself, Garland and you have to play, Brooklyn?"

"Ah, you'll see." Brooklyn replied.

 **In the morning**

Tyson woke up, finally gaining his consciousness. He wished that all what had happened the last night was a dream. But his wish was not fulfilled at all when Daichi said that he lost his consciousness and was carried in by a dirty lolita girl who had a torn umbrella and a torn teddy bear with her.

"Where is she?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know. But she told me that you don't need any sibling other than her. And she would kill all of us if she finds us near you again. Weird, right?" Daichi said. Tyson went pale upon hearing that.

"This is bad. You guys need to run. Tell everyone from the other teams to act as if they don't know me at all. If she finds you then you're done for." Tyson started explaining and became hyped up with fear. His mind went unstable.

"Tyson, calm down." a voice came from behind Daichi. It was Hiro. Tyson looked at him with fearful eyes.

"No, you don't know just what she can do..." Tyson started explaining but stopped as he gave up. He started to get confused himself and was doubting the situation. After a few minutes, he calmed down and laid on the bed again.

"Tyson, get up. Breakfast is ready." Hiro said.

"Sorry Onii-chan, I'm not feeling well." Tyson said and yawned. Hiro and Daichi nodded and left the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, I think he's still sleeping." Daichi said. The others nodded.

"Good. We will resume the plan when Tyson wakes up." Kai stated. The others nodded again, "The next role is your team's."

"Don't worry. We've got it, right guys?" Mystel assured.

"I just need to act, right? I don't need to take it seriously, right?" Garland asked. Kai nodded. Brooklyn was already looking confident.

Rei, Hilary, Max, Daichi and Hiro were ready for the next action. Kenny was in charge of telling everyone of the next step and communications. Kai looked at them. "I'm counting on you to create the scene."

They nodded.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tyson had woken up from his slumber about an hour ago and was walking through the streets. It was around four in the afternoon. Almost evening. Tyson was hungry.

Just then a big dog came running towards him. Tyson freaked out since he knew that it was chasing him. He started running fast.

That dog chased Tyson into a strange alley that he was unfamiliar with.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Plan, success." Hilary declared as she watched Tyson getting chased by the dog into the rundown alley. That dog was trained by Kai to chase Tyson into that particular alley. She looked at Kenny who nodded.

"Message sent. The plan is successful. I hope the others are ready to do their roles properly." Kenny said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tyson ran straight into the rundown alley. He stopped and looked back. The dog wasn't chasing him anymore. He sighed in relief

Suddenly he came across an old woman. She looked extraordinarily old and her eyes were covered by her hair. She gestured Tyson to come towards her. So he did.

As he came near her, he felt an uneasy aura around her. It was negative. Tyson shivered.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"You are the one whom Remina is after, right?" the old woman asked Tyson. He nodded.

"And who are you? I'm Tyson, by the way."

"I'm nobody." she answered and gestured Tyson to come closer to him, "But..."

There was an uncomfortable pause. Tyson felt like he was going to melt by the negative pressure.

"Anyone who comes down this alley..."

Again a pause. Tyson felt like he was going to die for sure that time.

"...IS KILLED BY ME!"

By saying that she lifted her face, revealing her eyes that were totally black. Tyson backed away and started to run. He overtook her. But she chased him as fast as she could, which was much faster than Tyson's speed. But when Tyson looked around him to check their distance, the woman was nowhere to be found.

'What... was that?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You sure pulled me hard!" Garland said. Rei was standing still and was totally astonished at his acting while Max was trying hard to hold his laughter.

"...I don't believe it." Rei said.

"What?"

"Why didn't you take acting as your career instead of Beyblading? You can be extremely famous." Rei said and Garland sighed.

"Listen, I agreed to do it for a change of mood. Plus, I won't lose a chance to take my revenge on Tyson." Garland reasoned as he took off the black eyed mask and the long, white wig. He noticed that Max was still laughing. "Oi, don't laugh."

"I-I'm sorry. It just can't be helped. I find it hard to stop after seeing Tyson's face..." Max said between his laughter, "But your acting was marvelous, like Ming Ming's. Especially when you copied the typical voice of an old hag."

Garland sighed again. "You better not remember anything about this."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Man, when will he come?' Mystel thought as he waited for Tyson, 'I finally get the chance to have so fun, so why is he taking so much of time just to get past Garland?'

After waiting for a few minutes in annoyance, he saw Tyson running straight at his direction. 'Now he comes.'

Mystel got ready to play his part in the plan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tyson was running hard. After what he saw the last time, his feet wouldn't stop running. Then suddenly, Tyson saw a random ghost standing in the corner of the alley, waiting for him. It wore a black something that had a pair of holes for the hands and it's face was that of the one in 'Scream 4'.

Tyson took the right turn and saw the ghost chasing him. Moreover, it was rather crawling than running!

'Creepy!' Tyson thought and ran. This one crawled so it was very fast. It chased Tyson and forced him to take a right turn, then left, then straight three hundred metres, then again a left turn and right and right and left...

Tyson ended up in a darker alley than before. He was still running, but when he saw that the crawling ghost wasn't behind him anymore, he stopped. Then Tyson started walking slowly, looking at all the sides.

Tyson bumped into someone. He looked up and wasn't expecting it to be another ghost...

That one turned around to face him.

"How dare you to bump into me?" it said in a scary voice from which even Tyson couldn't tell that ghost's gender.

Tyson was frozen at his place. That ghost looked like he/she had had a terrible accident. It had only one hand, half of its skin of the face was gone. One eye looked like it had been taken out. Its clothes were covered with blood.

"Well, come here. Let me have the chance to kill you since you entered my place..."

Tyson started running in the opposite direction but he stumbled upon a crack on the road. Then he saw a pair of foot stopping right in front of him. Tyson looked up and saw the crawling ghost looking at him. He looked back and saw the ghost who had an accident coming from the other way. Both of them started laughing at the same time.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME!!" Tyson cried before passing out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah, did we over do it?" Brooklyn asked as he took off his mask.

"No. It was Tyson who was too afraid to face cos played ghosts. Chill." Mystel said as he looked upon the unconscious Tyson. "He really is fun."

Brooklyn looked at him. "Whatever, let's head back. I'm not wearing these things anymore."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tyson woke up in his room. It was dark so he assumed that it was night. 'Did I become unconscious again?' he thought and rubbed his head. Then he remembered that he was chased by a dog into a rundown alley where he was attacked by ghosts.

He looked around the room searching for anyone else's presence. Then he suddenly felt someone stepping in.

"Is that you, Daichi?" Tyson asked the one who stepped inside the room. There was no response. Then after some time, the figure came into view.

"No... it's me. I killed that boy." the creepy sound of Remina echoed through the room. Tyson gulped.

"You're... joking, right?" he asked, feeling terrified.

"No, because you belong to _me_ and no one else. So I killed them all." Remina replied. Tyson stared at her with a pale face. He was frozen at his place, his body went cold and he felt like he was about to die. _She killed them?_ At first, Tyson thought that it was impossible for her to kill Grampa. But she had done it. He looked at Remina with desperate eyes.

"Tell me Tyson-nii, what should I do to make me your ideal younger sister?" Remina asked in a creepy tone again.

Tyson gulped and tried to remember the manga of Ibitsu. He suddenly remembered a part of it.

"You are already the ideal younger sister." he said and had done the biggest mistake he could ever had.

"Ah, I'm really happy to hear that you accepted me as your younger sister!" Remina exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, "Now you only have to apologise to the three ghosts that I had killed earlier"

"What?" Tyson said.

"I mean, you invaded their privacy earlier today, right?" Remina said and Tyson gulped the time he remembered those faces, "But that can wait until later, now you have to become the ideal Nii-san."

Tyson gulped again. _'Ideal Nii-san?'_ he thought and tried hard to remember why she said that. Then when he remembered, he regretted saying 'You are already my ideal sister'.

 _'But she didn't want to be the ideal sister, but the ideal siblings.'_

"Saa, Tyson-nii. Let's begin your training." Remina said, leaning against Tyson. Tyson was about to have a heart attack.

"Please spare me!" Tyson cried and Remina smirked. She cut the sewing of the teddy she was holding and held it in front of him. Tyson looked into it and became pale.

"This is Kazuki. It contains the blood and organs of my previous Nii-san. I play with him forever." she said and held that teddy closer to Tyson. It was filled with blood and organs. "And this time, you're going in, so that I can play with you forever."

Then Remina pulled out a chainsaw.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

There was no need for anything else. Tyson was knocking on the door of heart attack but was saved when he became unconscious again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** "Tyson, wake up!" Hilary yelled. She slapped him for two times and he woke up. He was still unstable.

"Where... where is Remina? Am I still alive?" Tyson said uncomfortably then looked at the others. Max and Rei were there in his room. They looked at each other.

"Calm down Tyson. I think you had a bad dream." Rei said.

"Yeah. And Remina is a character of Ibitsu. There's no way that she would come into this anime/manga if it's not a crossover." Max said. Tyson was trying hard to prove that Remina was there. Then suddenly Daichi entered the room. Tyson looked at him in awe.

"Daichi, you're not dead?" he asked.

"Huh!? Why the hell would I be dead!? Don't kill me because of some random stupid dream of yours!" Daichi exclaimed. Hilary sighed.

"Look Tyson, stop reading and watching those horror stories. Who knows when you would go killing all of us in your dreams." she said and Tyson looked confused. So it was just a dream. But it felt so real...

"Anyway, we just came to check on you. Bye then." Max said as he waved cheerfully. Rei and Hilary nodded. After leaving the house, they reported that to Kenny who was standing outside. The four smirked as Kenny sent the message to everyone else.

"Mission, success."

Since then, Tyson never thought about the horror genre, much less talk about it. Only the BBA Revolution, Justice Five, Hiro and Grampa knew about the reason.

 _'Maybe we should plan more pranks solely for Tyson.'_

 **OWARI**

 **Phew** **! A long chapter again. Please don't kill me because I didn't put Crusher in the story. I hope you liked the chapter. This marks the end of this story.**

 **Oh yes, Remina entered the kitchen though the back door, so she reached there before Tyson. And the second time she travelled through the rooms, so it became faster.**

 **Well, mata aimashou! Please RR!!**


End file.
